1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus for preparing deep fry and casserole type foods and, more particularly, to a portable cooking apparatus on a trailer-type or self-powered vehicle that can be used to feed a plurality of people at any convenient location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable kitchens are known to those skilled in the art. Typical examples of portable cooking apparatus are: U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,803 issued to A. Holloway, Jr. which discloses a mobile type cooking apparatus: U.S. Pat. No. 1,335,941 issued to V. DeCarlo which discloses a mobile cooking apparatus: U.S. Pat. No. 1,291,006 issued to M. Ilitz which discloses a mobile cooking apparatus. Other examples of mobile kitchens are disclosed in the following patents:
U.s. pat. No. 1,962,454 -- Meanor, et al. PA1 U.s. pat. No. 1,285,304 -- Merrill
The above-noted prior art, Meanor, et al. shows a food cart with a canopy rather than a trailer mounted apparatus. The Merrill patent shows a kitchen permanently mounted on a truck.